Advances in polymerization and catalysis have resulted in the capability to produce many new polymers having improved physical and chemical properties useful in a wide variety of superior products and applications. With the development of new catalysts the choice of polymerization (solution, slurry, high pressure or gas phase) for producing a particular polymer has been greatly expanded. Also, advances in polymerization technology have provided more efficient, highly productive and economically enhanced processes. Especially illustrative of these advances is the development of technology utilizing bulky ligand metallocene catalyst systems. In a slurry or gas phase process typically a supported catalyst system is used, however, more recently unsupported catalyst systems are being used in these processes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,317,036 and 5,693,727 and European publication EP-A-0 593 083 and PCT publication WO 97/46599 all describe various processes and techniques for introducing liquid catalysts to a reactor. There is a desire in the industry using this technology to reduce the complexity of the process, to improve the process operability, to increase product characteristics and to vary catalyst choices. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a process that is capable of improving one or more of these industry needs.